Toujours sourire
by sadswan
Summary: Kara et Lena sont meilleures amies depuis leur plus tendre enfance jusqu'à un jour l'une d'entre elle décide de partir, voulant fuir ses sentiments amoureux envers l'autre... (OS Supercorp)


Hey ! On se retrouve pour mon tout premier os, et ma première publication sur cette plate-forme, d'habitude je publie sur wattpad.

J'écris principalement sur du Swanqueen, Supercorp, Clexa et plein d'autre couple lgbt !! Je vous laisse avec cet os, bonne lecture je vous dit à bientôt ;)

 ** _POV KARA_** : 

Depuis nos dix ans nous sommes inséparables, pourtant nous sommes les opposés. Je suis son soleil, elle est ma lune...je suis son bonheur, elle est mon malheur. Elle m'aime comme sa meilleure amie, je l'aime bien plus que ça. Sans s'en rendre compte elle me tue petit à petit, mon amour pour elle, me consume de jour en jour mais je garde toujours le sourire, c'est ainsi, c'est la vie. Aujourd'hui encore je la regarde embrasser son petit ami, l'un de mes plus proches amis, Jimmy. Ils rient ensemble tandis que je souffre en silence, en ayant marre de les voir je saisis mes affaires et commence à faire marche arrière quand une main se pose délicatement sur mon épaule, je me retourne et tombe dans ses magnifiques yeux verts d'eaux.

 _ **Lena :** Kara où vas-tu ?_

J'observe ses yeux perplexe, je fouille dans mon sac à la recherche de ma lettre de démission et lui tend.

 _ **Lena :** Qu'est-ce ? _Elle déplie l'enveloppe

 _\- Ma lettre de démission, c'est fini. Ce travail n'est plus fait pour moi, il ne m'apporte que douleur, je pars._

 _ **Lena :** Quoi ? Non...non... Kara tu ne peux pas faire ça, CatCo à besoin de toi...j'ai besoin de toi._

 _\- Non tu n'a pas besoin de moi Lena._ Dis-je tristement.

 _ **Lena :** Bien-sûr que si tu es ma meilleure amie ! _Elle jette ma lettre au sol.

 _\- Je sais, je le sais très bien. C'est pour ça que je pars, tu es heureuse, je ne le suis pas, point. Au-revoir Lena puisses-tu être heureuse avec Jimmy._

Je détache mon collier et lui dépose dans le creux de sa main, puis marche jusqu'à l'ascenseur, appuie sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée. Nos regards se croisent, j'aperçois des larmes sur ses yeux, je lui souris tout en laissant mes larmes coulées silencieusement. Toujours sourire même si cela fait mal, je regarde ma montre dans moins de trois heures j'ai un avion pour l'autre bout du monde, l'Australie. Un magnifique continent où vit ma sœur et sa femme Maggie. Une fois arrivée dans mon appartement, presque vide, ne comportent que des meubles, plus aucun objets personnels. Je fais mes valises et mon sac de voyage durant une bonne heure, puis je sors de mon appartement. Avec l'aide du propriétaire descends mes affaires et lui donne mes clés d'appartement.

 _ **Tom :** Tu vas beaucoup me manquer Kara, tu étais le petit rayon de soleil de cet immeuble, bon voyage. _Il me serre dans ses bras.

 _\- Merci pour tout Tom. Au-revoir, prend soins de ta petite famille._

 _ **Tom :** Lori va être déçu de ne plus te voir, même les enfants._

 _\- Moi aussi, j'ai laissé quelques affaires dans l'appartement pour les enfants et vous. Cadeaux d'adieux._ Je lui souris.

 _ **Tom :** Toujours d'une gentillesse sans égal Kara, prend soin de toi._

Il dépose mes valises dans le coffre du taxi, je l'embrasse et le serre dans mes bras. J'ouvre la portière quand une voix bien trop familière cri mon prénom.

 _ **Lena :** Kara !! S'il te plaît parle moi, tu ne peux pas partir comme ça._

 _\- Si je le peux, c'est ce que je fais maintenant, j'en ai plus que marre de souffrir en te voyant amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre que moi._

 _ **Lena :** Kara...je...je..._

 _\- Je t'aime putain !! Je t'aime tellement que chaque jour cela me tuais, mais tu n'as absolument rien vu, je ne suis juste que la pauvre meilleure amie à qui tu racontes tes histoires de cœur, de sexe avec ton très cher petit copain._

 _ **Lena :** Je suis désolée Kara, je... n'ai rien vue.._

 _\- Je sais je suis bonne pour cacher mes sentiments derrière mon sourire, toujours sourire quoi qu'il arrive n'est-ce pas ?_ Je lui souris pour monter mes dires.

 _ **Lena :** Ne pars pas, Kara j'ai besoin de toi._

 _\- Moi aussi j'avais besoin de toi Lena, c'est fini je n'en peux plus de souffrir. Sois heureuse et oublie moi une bonne fois pour toute._

 _ **Lena :** Je suis désolée..._

 _\- Tu as brisé mon cœur Lena et rien ne pourra le réparer. Adieu..._

Je monte dans la voiture et lui claque la portière au nez. J'indique au chauffeur ma destination puis laisse mes larmes coulées abonnement sur mes joues tout en regardant à travers la vitre ma ville.

 ** _Un mois plus tard..._**

Face à la mort, certains disent que nous voyons notre vie défilée devant nos yeux. C'est faux, je ne vois absolument rien, tout est noir, froid. Cela n'est pas très dérangeant au contraire, c'est paisible, calme. Je ne ressens plus aucun sentiment, ni ma profonde tristesse ni l'amour que je porte envers la femme que j'aime toujours. Non rien, nada, le vide total. Soudain comme un ego une voix résonne dans ma tête, comme un tambour. Puis des rires, des cris de joie, une douce mélodie. Je revois ma rencontre avec Lena à l'âge de dix ans, où je l'ai sauvée d'une bande de gamine lui criant dessus et l'insultant de meurtrière. Je revois notre bal de promo où nous avons dansées comme deux meilleures amies.

 _ **Alex :** Tout ça c'est ta faute Lena, si ma petite sœur et dans cet état c'est à cause de toi. Tu l'as brisée, tu as brisé son cœur._

 _ **Maggie :** Calme toi mon amour, elle est venu pour réparer son erreur._

 _ **Alex :** Il n'y a pas d'erreur à réparer Maggie. Kara était la personne la plus gentille, toujours ce putain de sourire sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle souffrait terriblement. Et regarde là aujourd'hui, elle s'est jetée sous une voiture. Elle a tenté de se suicider à cause de toi Luthor._

J'entends les pleurs de ma sœur et ceux de Lena. Le seul problème ce que je n'ai pas essayée de me tuer, j'ai juste essayé de sauver la vie de cette petite fille qui traversait sans regarder la route. La douleur commence à m'envahir petit à petit, mon corps me fait affreusement mal. J'ouvre difficilement les yeux, tout est blanc, il y a ce bruit infernal, qui se répète sans cesse.

 _\- Mmhhh..._

 _ **Alex :** Kara !_

Je sens une main froide sur mon avant bras, puis une main dans la mienne beaucoup plus chaude, je la reconnais aussitôt, c'est Lena. La douceur de sa peau contre la mienne, cette peau que je n'avais pas touchée depuis un mois entier.

\- _Je n'ai pas voulu mourir._

Je crache ses mots avec difficultés, ma gorge est tellement sèche, ma bouche pâteuse. J'ignore combien de temps je suis là, allongée dans ce lit d'hôpital.

 _ **Alex :** Tiens boit un peu d'eau._

J'avale une gorgée d'eau puis une seconde, je finis par boire l'intégralité du gobelet. Je regarde autour de moi, ma sœur à des larmes qui perlent sur le coin de ses yeux, pareil pour Maggie, je n'ose pas regarder Lena dans les yeux.

 _\- J'ai voulu sauver la petite fille._

 _ **Maggie :** Je te l'avais bien dit mon amour, Kara n'a pas voulu mourir mais faire ce qu'elle fait de mieux, être gentille et courageuse._

 _ **Alex :** Je suis désolée petite sœur._

Je lui souris faiblement, elle éclate en sanglots et me serre dans ses bras.

 _\- Tu me fais mal Alex._

 _ **Alex :** Désolée, j'ai eu tellement peur pour toi._

 _ **Maggie :** Viens mon amour, je crois que ta sœur aimerait parler avec Lena._

 _ **Alex :** Je te laisse cinq minutes Luthor._

 _ **Lena :** Merci Alex, merci Maggie_.

Ma sœur m'embrasse sur le front, Maggie me sourit puis prend la main d'Alex et l'entraîne en dehors de la chambre d'hôpital. Je me redresse difficilement, regardant les dégâts de l'accident sur mon corps. Mon bras gauche et ma jambe droite sont dans un piteux état. Lena me coupe dans ma contemplation en déposant sa main sur ma cuisse.

 _\- Tu n'aurais pas du venir, je t'ai fait mes adieux il y a un mois._

 _ **Lena :** Kara, laisse moi parler s'il te plaît... _

J'hoche simplement la tête en signe d'approbation, elle me prend la main et la serre entre les siennes.

 _ **Lena :** La seule erreur que j'ai faite il y a un mois c'est de ne pas avoir réussi à te retenir. À cause de moi tu as quitté ton travail, tes amis, ta famille, tu m'as quitté moi. Après ton départ j'ai compris qu'elle place tu occupes réellement dans mon cœur, tu n'es pas seulement ma meilleure amie, tu es bien plus que ça, tu es mon premier amour._

 _\- Si tu dis ça juste pour me faire plaisir, arrête tout de suite._

 _ **Lena :** Non Kara, je t'aime réellement. J'étais aveugle depuis le début, mais te perdre m'a fait réaliser mes véritable sentiments envers toi, ce n'est pas seulement une profonde amitié, c'est aussi de l'amour. Kara Danvers, je t'aime. Quand Maggie m'a appelé me disant que tu avais eu un accident, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir. Tu es tout ce que j'ai Kara, tu es mon rayon de soleil dans un jour de pluie, tu es mon sourire parmi les pleurs. Il a suffi que je te perdre pour comprendre à quel point tu es importante pour moi._

 _\- Arrête, ne fait pas ça._

 _ **Lena :** Ne fait pas quoi Kara ? Ceci est la vérité._

 _\- Me dire que tu m'aimes, tu ne peux pas revenir dans ma vie alors que j'essaye de t'oublier. Tu ne peux pas, tu ne peux pas faire ça..._

 _ **Lena :** Ne cherche plus à m'oublier, aime moi comme je t'aime Kara._

 _\- C'est trop tard._

 _ **Lena** : Il n'est jamais trop tard, c'est toi qui me l'a apprit. Mes sentiments pour toi sont tellement fort. Je t'aime Kara, depuis le jour où tu m'as sauvé._

 _\- Et moi je t'aime depuis bien avant ça._

 _ **Lena :** Laisse moi une seconde chance, je t'en supplie. Laisse moi une chance de me rattraper, de t'aimer comme tu le mérites._

 _\- Je ne sais pas Lena. Tu m'as brisé le cœur tant de fois, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir surporter cette douleur encore une fois._

Je baisse la tête vers le collier que je porte à mon cou, elle me l'a remit, notre collier d'amitié, celui que nous nous sommes offerts à l'âge de dix-huit ans. Sans que je ne puisse me contrôler mes larmes coulent, Lena dépose ses mains sur mes joues, et me remonte la tête.

 _ **Lena :** Je t'en supplie Kara, laisse moi une seconde chance._

 _\- Tu ne l'as gâche pas cette fois. Je ne pourrais le supporter._

 _ **Lena :** Je te le promet Kara, je t'aimerai jusqu'à la fin._

 ** _Deux ans plus tard..._**

 _ **Lena :** Je le veux._

 _ **J'onn :** Kara Danvers voulez vous prendre pour épouse Lena Luthor ici présente ?_

 _\- Je le veux._

 _ **J'onn :** Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée._

Je souris et m'approche doucement de ma femme puis scelle nos lèvres dans un baiser tendre et rempli d'amour. Tout le monde présent cri de joies tandis que Lena me serre dans ses bras. Voilà finalement toujours sourire à quelque chose de positif, sourire malgré tout, nous permet d'espérer, d'espérer qu'un jour nous aurons la fin heureuse que nous méritons. Voyant leurs sourires, la joie, le bonheur dans les yeux de ceux que j'aime me fait me sentir meilleure et surtout heureuse. Quoi qu'il arrive il faut toujours sourire car après tout la vie peut être belle et agréable, il suffit d'y croire...


End file.
